A Walk By The Duck Pond
by AbitBritish
Summary: First FanFic - Its nearly midnight on Christmas Eve and Chuck is alone in Central park. That is until he sees someone by the Duck pond. Yaio. Duck.


**Disclaimer: all rights go to whoever legally owns them **

**A walk by the Duck pond**

The cold air bit at my skin, the snow crunched beneath my feet and the silence came back to me like mocking laughter. I know what you're thinking. What am I, the great Chuck bass, doing alone? What am I doing walking through central park an hour before the New Year? I should be celebrating; I should have a woman on each arm and a drink that's always full in my hand. But no – I'm walking through a park, thinking.

I have done this so much since she left. If thinking could kill – well – I'd be long gone. But I can't help it.

The whole time they were together I felt like there was a dagger through my heart. When they broke up I felt like I had been given the universe. However, when she came to me and asked me to follow her – be with her. I refused. She was all I ever wanted. She was the one I had thought was my future, yet I refused. Now she is off in Europe somewhere (probably looking for some new prince) and I'm left here alone.

Everyone has gone away for the holidays. Expect Humphrey. I don't know how I know this. We aren't really on speaking terms, to be honest I don't we have spoken properly since he dated Blaire. I am not sure why. In the end neither of us got her.

But there is something about him that draws me in. When he talks I feel like I could stay there for hours listening. And when he starts to bore me and could watch his mouth. With those beautiful lips that look so soft. Sometimes I just wish I could lean over and...

Stop, I cannot have such thoughts – and about Humphrey! It's completely absurd! I am Chuck Bass legendary businessman and womanizer. NOT Chuck Bass the up-and-coming author lover. Wait...lover? What are my thought coming to? So I guess now you see why I'm alone.

That obnoxious, self-centred, denying Humphrey just weeds his way into my thoughts and ruins my game. With his dark, curly hair that just screams for me to run my hands through it. That tall and lean body which can make anything look good (like I would tell him that, though). And eyes stunning eyes that let you gaze into his soul – and boy, do I gaze.

I haven't seen him in weeks, and I can feel it. It was not like it was with Blaire – I loved her but I don't think I was truly _in _love with her. I didn't get this ache I have now. I didn't feel this longing in my sol. I didn't have her consuming my every thought. And I didn't see her everywhere I look. Like right now, I can see him. My Humphrey. He is standing there staring into the water – almost like he is wishing for something. The wind is tousling his hair and it even looks like he has tears in his eyes.

Humphrey turns around – as if sensing my gaze. As our gazes meet I realise he really is here. He isn't a figment of my imagination. Humphrey, Dan Humphrey, is standing by the part of the duck pond we named our part, with tears in his eyes. When he sees me his eyes widen and his mouth forms in a slight 'O' shape. Dear god what I wouldn't do to kiss that mouth.

He steps towards me but then stops. I'm frozen. I cannot move – inside my head I'm debating if I should run or not. However once he reaches his hand out toward me – my mind is made up. I walk up to him so that we are only standing a few inches apart. We still haven't broken eye contact and I hope to stay this way as long as possible. Drinking in as much as I can of my precious time with Humphrey. Dan has to go and ruin by looking down after a minute or so. As he looks at his feet I can feel my heart break. He doesn't feel the same.

I think about turning around and walking away – leaving him behind forever. It would be hard, a life with my Humphrey, but if I had to I would. However, if this is forever what should I worry about? The clock is about to strike midnight – it's the perfect time. I am going to do it. Humphrey is about to say something when I silence him. I grab his chin and pull his face towards mine. It might have hurt him but right now I don't care. I want and will take this single kiss.

At first he is still with shock but eventually he responds. His mouth is moving against mine, with more a more pressure. His hands clutch at my back while mine are now in his curly hair, running through it and tugging slightly. It seems to please him and when his mouth opens to moan I take the opportunity to slide my tongue in. We then start a battle for dominance with our tongues, not really caring who wins though. And every time he moans I get this shock of electricity course through me. I have never felt this way from just kissing before, if ever. I know I must be making similar sounds. How could I not? Humphrey is one bloody good kisser! Eventually we part as we actually have to breathe. We are both panting and have flushed faces.

As I look at Humphrey and he looks at me, I know I have found him. My soul mate. My future. It was never Blaire, that was just who I was expected to be with. When she and Dan were together it hurt because she was with _MY _Dan and nit because he was with Blaire. I with this New Year, I'm secure in the start of my life. My life with Dan. It won't be a perfect relationship and there may be many attempted murders but we are perfect for each other and that's all that matters. So let the New Year come – I'm ready for my new life!

"Chuck?" Dan asks me.

I look down "Hmmm?"

"I love you". He says so quietly I can't help but laugh.

"I love you too, Humphrey." I then lean in for another kiss. And just as our lips meet, the clock strikes midnight.

**A/N – hey, so this is my first fan fiction– hope you liked it.**

**I thought these two would be cute together (plus I liked the couple name Duck) so I thought I would give it ago. **

**REVIEW?**


End file.
